


All you wanna do

by The_girl_of_rain_and_shadows



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_girl_of_rain_and_shadows/pseuds/The_girl_of_rain_and_shadows
Summary: Angel never cared for Charlie's group therapy sessions at the Hotel, but on this particular day, he decides to talk about his past life and life in hell. It's at this session that he finally realizes all of the people who have wronged him.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	All you wanna do

**Author's Note:**

> I based this fic off the song All you wanna do from the musical SIX. This song reminds me of Angel every time I hear it.

It was another one of Charlie’s group therapy sessions and Angel was zoning out as the other hotel residents were talking about their own problems. Angel could really care less about this session. He never talked about anything, and if he was lucky he wouldn’t have to. 

Just as he zoned back in Charlie looked at him, “Angel, why don’t you share something? It can be anything. You can’t just keep staying silent during these, it’s not going to help if you don’t talk during these sessions.”

Angel sighed and got up, “I don’t think I really need to introduce myself, but I’m Angel Dust.”

The rest of the group replied, “Hi Angel.”

Angel sighed, “Well then where should I start. I think we can all agree I’m a ten amongst these threes, and ever since I was a child I’d make the boys go wild. Take my first, my music teacher, Stephano. I was young it’s true, but even then I knew. The only thing you want to do is…mwah” 

Angel blew a kiss and gasped. He scanned the room, Charlie motioned him to continue, “Broud, dark, sexy Stephano, taught me all about dynamics. He was twenty-three, and I was thirteen going on thirty. We spent hours strumming the lute. Striking the chords and blowing the flute. He plucked my strings all the way to G. Went from major to minor, C to D. Tell me what you need, what you want? You don’t need to plead. ‘Cause I feel the chemistry like I get you and you get me. And maybe this is it. He just cares so much it feels legit. We have a connection. I think this guy is different.”

Angel didn’t know if he should continue, but now that he was started he didn’t want to stop and Charlie was gonna give him all the time he needs since he’s never spoken at one of these, “Cause all you wanna do, all you wanna do baby. Is touch me, love me, can’t get enough, see. All you wanna do, all you want to do, baby. Is please me, squeeze me, birds and the bees me. Run you’re through my hair tell me, I’m the fairest of the fair. Playtimes over. The only thing you wanna do is… mwah.”

Charlie thought he was done, but boy was she wrong. She had just opened the gate of all these repressed feelings for his past life and his afterlife, “But then there was another guy, Travis. Serious, stern and slow. Gets what he wants and he won’t take no. Passion in all that he touches. The sexy secretary to the studio owner. Helped him in his office had a duty to fulfill, he even let me use his favorite pen. Spilled ink all over the papers, my wrist was so tired. Still, I came back the next day as he required.” 

Angel looked at Charlie and asked, “Should I keep going this seems like its getting long?”

Charlie shook her head, “No, Angel. Take your time we’ll finish the session when your story is finished.”

Angel shook his head, “Ok, now where was I? Oh yeah. You see, I'm all you need all you want, you don't need to plead. 'Cause I feel the chemistry like I get you and you get me and I know this is it. He just cares so much, this one’s legit. We have a real connection, I’m sure this time is different. ‘Cause all you wanna do all you wanna do, baby. Is touch, me love me can’t get enough see. All you wanna do all you wanna do, baby. Is please me, squeeze me birds and the bees me. You can’t wait a second more to get, my blazer on the floor. Playtimes over, the only thing you wanna do is...mwah.”

Angel laughed and started to remember the next person who he had a connection with. This one he thought was supposed to be the one to change it all, “Yeah that didn’t work out. So I decided to have a break from boys and you’ll never guess who I met. Tall, large, Valentino, supreme head of the porn industry. Globally revered, although you wouldn’t know it from the look of that coat. Made me a star in waiting, hurled me and my pet up in the world. Gave me duties in the studio and he swears its true, that without me he doesn’t know what he’d do. You see I’m all you need, all you want we both agree. This is the place for me, I’m finally where I’m meant to be.” 

Angel smiled, but it faltered, “Then he starts saying all this stuff. He cares so much he calls me love. He says we have this connection… I guess it’s not so different. ‘Cause all you wanna do all you wanna do, baby. Is touch me, love me, can’t get enough see. All you wanna do all you wanna do, baby. Is seize me, squeeze me birds and the bees me. There’s no time for when or how? ‘Cause ya, just gotta have me now. Playtimes over the only thing you wanna do is… mwah.”

Angel was now on the verge of tears at these memories, but he wasn’t going to let one fall. He was going to finish this, “So I signed a contract. Woo. With Valentino, it isn’t easy his tempers short and his mates are sleaze. Except for this one overlord, he’s a really nice guy, just so sincere. The porn star life isn’t what I planned, but Vox is there to lend a helping hand. So sweet, makes sure that I’m okay and we hang out loads when Valentinos away. This guy, finally is what I want, the friend I need. Just mates no chemistry. I get him and he gets me. And there’s nothing more to it. He just cares so much, he’s devoted. He says we have this connection…”

Angel’s whole facade drops. The tears start to fall as he realizes just how gullible he’s been to think that throughout his life and afterlife men maybe actually loved him for him and not his body. But he was wrong, he now gets it they just want him for the only thing he’s good for. Angel starts to get angrier as he says the last of his story, “I thought this time different. Why did I think he’d be different? But it’s never, ever different. ‘Cause all you wanna do all you wanna do, baby. Is touch me, when will enough be enough, see? All you wanna do all you wanna do, baby. Is squeeze me, don’t care if you don’t please me. Bite my lip and pull my hair. As you tell me I’m the fairest of the fair. Playtimes over. Playtimes over. Playtimes over! The only thing you wanna do is… mwah.” 

Angel now had makeup running down his cheeks and his head was hanging low. Charlie went to go lightly touch his shoulder, but he moved away heading towards the exit before she could stop him. He didn’t want anyone to see him like this so he ran straight to his room. 

Charlie felt so bad that she made him relive that, but all she could say for now was, “Sessions over. You can all head back to your rooms if you’d like.”


End file.
